Look At The Sky
by tsukihana ruby-chan
Summary: Setelah lama tak bertemu, akhirnya aku melihatmu dengannya./"Jadi, seperti apa kau mengenal Lucy Heartfilia itu, Safa?"/"Natsu. Sebenarnya, aku telah mengkhianati Lucy. Aku sudah jahat padanya."/"Bisa saja Natsu cemburu."/"Cem..buru?"/ LucyxNatsuxOc


**A/N: ini fiksi pertamaku. Harap maklum kalo banyak **_**typo**_**-nya. Aku cuma harap satu kata, **_**Review**_**. Oke, enjoyy**

**Disclaimer © Mashima Hiro-sensei**

**WARNING!**

**Makna singkatan:**

**-Lats- : skip time.**

**~Lats~ : penggantian p.o.v**

**AU, OOC MAYBE, OC. First fict.**

**Tsukihana Ruby-chan present..**

**... Look At The Sky ...**

**..oOo..**

Hari liburan adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu semua orang. Hari yang spesial untuk pergi bersama keluarga. Tidak terkecuali dengan _guild_ tempatku berada. Di _guild_ inilah rumahku. Bersama anggora _guild_ yang lain, mereka lah keluargaku. Karena aku sudah tidak punya keluarga asli, _guild _dan anggotanya kini menjadi keluargaku dan rumahku.

Dihari liburan ini, kami sedang dalam perjalanan kembali dari perpustakaan. Perpustakaan itu sangat jauh dari _guild_ tempatku tinggal. Sebenarnya, aku punya rumah diapartemen. Namun, rumah itu sudah tidak ku pakai lagi dan terlantar.

"Natsu," panggilku pada orang didepanku ini.

"A-apa?" jawabnya sambil memegangi perutnya, "apa kau tidak lihat, kalau aku sedang mena— Hueeek" ia hampir muntah karena transportasi ini.

"Gray," panggilku pada orang disampingku.

"Hn?" jawabnya singkat tanpa menoleh kearahku. "Ada apa, Lucy?"

"Aku ingin tahu, kenapa Erza lama sekali, pergi."

"Mungkin dia sedang makan cake kesukaannya. Dan mungkin ia lupa kembali pada kita." lalu ia menoleh kearah jendela.

"Ano, minna-san?"

"Iya, ada apa Wendy?"

"Aku melihat Erza-san.."

"Dimana?!" tanyaku semangat. Aku agak khawatir dengan orang yang satu itu. "Dimana kau melihatnya, Wendy?"

"Disitu," gadis bernama Wendy itu menunjuk kearah luar jendela.

"Heeeee? E-erza! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" tanyaku dengan nada yang tinggi ketika melihat Erza berlari mengejar kereta. Lebih tepatnya, gerbong kami berada.

"Hoii.. Tunggu aku," ia, Erza berlari kencang "Lucy!"

Merasa namaku dipanggil, aku melongok keluar jendela. "Kenapa?!"

"Panggil Natsu!"

"Natsu?" lalu Erza menggangguk. "Oke!"

"Cepat! Aku akan kehabisan kekuatan sihir!" teriak Erza dari luar.

"Natsu! Natsu! Hei, Natsu! Natsu! Natsu, bangun!" aku mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh orang didepanku ini. Namun tak ada jawaban. "Gray, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Hm.. Mana kutahu. Oh, apa Erza sangat membutuhkannya?" tanya Gray dengan _cool_ seperti biasanya. "Bagaimana kalau kau lempar saja dia?"

Aku langsung menoleh ke pria disampingku. "Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Melemparnya? Itu tindakan kriminal, Gray!"

"Lalu, apa yang harus kau lakukan disaat begitu, Lucy?" tanyanya dengan nada angkuh.

"Bangunkan saja dia! Apa susahnya?!"

"Aku berharap harapanmu itu terkabul, Lucy."

"Ah! Terserah!" aku berpaling dari Gray dan menghadap Natsu. "Natsu! Hei.. Bangun! Erza membutuhkanmu!"

"A-apa, Luce? Ti-tidakkah kau lihat?! Aku sedang.. Ehmmmbb.."

"Tidak, Natsu! Lihat diluar! Itu Erza!" aku menggotong tubuhnya kepinggir jendela.

"Buahahahahaha!" tiba-tiba Natsu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Erza, apa yang kau lakukan!? Nyahahaha!"

"Natsu! Cepat kau keluar!" teriak Erza dari luar. Sontak itu membuat Natsu kembali terpuruk dan memperburuk mualnya. "Natsu! Cepat keluar dan bantu aku! Aku akan kehabisan kekuatan sihir!"

"Apa? Baiklah. Luce!" aku menoleh kearahnya. "Cepat lempar aku!"

"Ha? Lempar? Lempar kau keluar jendela itu?"

"Tentu! Apa lagi?!"

"Gray, bagaimana in—" ketika aku menoleh kearahnya, ia sudah tidak memakai bajunya lagi. "HEI! APA YANG KAU FIKIRKAN!? INI DIKENDARAAN UMUM, GRAY! PAKAI LAGI BAJUMU!"

"Kau bilang kau ingin dilempar, 'kan, Natsu?"

"Iy— tunggu.. Jangan bilang kau yang melemparku!"

"Tentu. Apa lagi? Senang bisa melemparmu, Natsu."

"Hei! Cepatlah sedikit!" Erza teriak dari luar.

"Oke! Kau siap-siap saja menangkap Natsu, Erza!" Gray teriak dari dalam gerbong untuk memberitahu Erza. "Satu.. Dua.. Ti—"

"Tunggu, Wendy!" tiba-tiba Natsu memanggil Wendy.

"I-iya, Natsu-san?"

"Tolong obati aku dulu."

"Tapi.."

"Sudah! Tidak usah, Wendy! Nanti saja. Sekarang Erza sangat membutuhkan dirinya sekarang. Kita mulai!" ia bicara dengan memasang wajah senyum seperti biasanya. "Satu.. Dua.. Ti..ga!" dan Gray-pun melempar Natsu keluar jendela.

**~Lats~**

Ketika aku membuka mataku, aku sudah tertidur disuatu ruangan yang tidak asing, bagiku. "Di..mana ini?"

"Dikamarku, kau sudah bangun, Natsu?" kata seseorang yang memasuki ruanga tempat aku tidur.

Aku kenal suara itu. "Luce?"

"Kau masih mengingatku? Syukurlah." ia berkata dengan nada yang _**syukurlah-kau-masih-mengingatku.**_

"Oi, apa yang terjadi saat Gray melemparku, Luce?"

"Apa yang terjadi padamu saat aku melemparmu?" tiba-tiba Gray muncul dari belakang Luce. "Yang terjadi adalah kau dan Erza terjatuh dan saling bertubrukan. Maksudku, kau dan Erza saling bertubrukan kepala seperti kau dan aku waktu itu."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi pada Erza?" tanyaku polos.

"Kau mau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku?" dan juga, Erza dengan tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Gray.

Aku menggangguk.

"Baik, ini waktunya flashback untukmu, Natsu. Ehem.." Erza berdehem dan semuanya menjadi hitam.

**Flashback**

_**"Satu.. Dua.. Ti..ga!"**_

_**Aku dilempar dari jendela. "Gray! Lihat saja ka—"**_

_**BRUKK!**_

_**"Natsu! Natsu! Apa kau tak apa?" aku masih bisa mendengar suara Luce yang mengecil disetiap katanya.**_

_**Lalu semua menjadi hitam kelam. "Natsu!" Erza memanggilku. "Hei, Natsu! Bangun! Aku butuh bantuanmu!"**_

_**Tidak bisa. Semuanya sudah hitam kelam. Kata terakhir yang sempat aku dengar adalah suara Happy.**_

_**"Ayay, sir! Erza, kau butuh bantuan?"**_

**End flashback**

"Begitulah akhirnya bagaimana kau bisa berakhir dikamar Lucy. Untung ada kau."

"Ahaha.. Terima kasih, Erza."

**-Lats-**

"Gray! Tolong bantu aku!"

"Ada apa, Lucy?"

"Ini, tolong aku angkat ini."

"Iya iya,"

Aku memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama. _Kenapa Luce tidak minta bantuanku saja? Kenapa dia minta bantuan Gray?_

"Terima kasih, Gray."

"Tak usah sungkan, Lucy."

**~Lats~**

"Untung saja ada Gray. Kalau tidak ada.. Huft, akan lama selesainya."

"Luce,"

Aku berbalik dan mendapati Natsu memandang kearahku. "Ada apa, Natsu?"

"Kenapa kau meminta bantuan Gray? Kenapa tidak aku?"

"Begini, inikan berat.. Jadi, aku takut kau pingsan lagi."

"Pingsan?" Natsu mengulangi kalimatku. "Pingsan? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ti-tidak." lalu aku melewati Natsu.

**~Lats~**

Ada yang aneh dengan Luce hari ini. Seperti, yaa.. Walaupun sederhana.. Tapikan setidaknya ia bisa memintaku untuk melakukan hal berat untuknya. Kenapa harus Gray? Kenapa aku harus sebal melihat Gray membantu Luce?

Sepertinya ada yang salah denganku. Aku harus tidur dulu. Setidaknya, itu dapat sedikit menghilangkan masalahku. _Tidak baik masalah selalu dibawa tidur, Natsu. Itu akan memperburuk kondisimu, nantinya._ Kalimat Luce mengiang dikepalaku. Sial!

Aku akan mengunjungi _guild_ saja kalau begitu. Diperjalanan, aku sama sekali tidak fokus berjalan. Sehingga aku menabrak orang. "Aduh, maaf.. Maafkan aku."

"Ti-tidak apa."

Ketika aku mengadahkan pandanganku keorang yang aku tabrak, aku agak sedikit terkaget. Ia mengingatkan aku akan seseorang. "Maaf, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku?" orang itu balik bertanya padaku. "Namaku.."

Aku diam hingga dia mau melanjutkan kalimatnya. Aku menunggu. Sampai ia dipanggil oleh orang dibelakangnya. "Safa-chan!"

"Segera datang!" ia berdiri dan membantuku berdiri. "Maaf karena telah menabrakmu. Namaku Safa. Safa Fryshi. Aku permisi dulu, sampai nanti!" ia berlari dan aku menahannya.

"Tunggu!"

"Iya?" ia berbalik dan menatapku.

"Namaku Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

"Oh. Senang bertemu denganmu, Natsu!" lalu ia berbalik dan kembali berlari.

**~Lats~**

"Apa? Natsu belum kesini selama 4 hari belakangan ini?!"

"Iya, kami juga tidak tahu kemana dia, Lucy." jawab Mira dengan wajah yang ia 'lesu'kan.

"Tuhan! Apa yang Natsu fikirkan!?"

"Natsu belum kembali, huh?" tanya Gray yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana.

"Iya. Hei, Natsu sempat bertanya padaku beberapa hari lalu, _"kenapa kau memimta bantuan Gray? Kenapa tidak aku?"_."

"Lalu?" tanya Gray yang sepertinya tertarik dengan ceritaku.

"Aku jawab, _"tidak, karena ini berat dan aku takut kau pingsan."_ seperti itu."

"Hm.. Bisa saja Natsu cemburu."

"Cem..buru?"

**~Lats~**

"Maaf karena membuatmu menunggu, Natsu-san."

"Ah, panggil saja aku Natsu." jawabku.

"Ma-maaf. Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Yang mau aku bicarakan adalah, hm.. Apa kau mengenal Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Lucy.. Heartfilia? Sepertinya aku mengenalnya."

"Benarkah? Seperti apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Itu Natsu! Nats—" aku mendengar suara Luce dengan jelas.

"Natsu, apa yang kau lakukan disini, Natsu?" tanya Gray disebelahnya. "Dan.. Siapa dia?" Gray mengalihkan pandangannya pada Safa.

"Bukan siapa-siapa! Ayo, pergi!" aku menggandeng tangan Safa dan pergi menjauh. Setelah aku merasa cukup jauh dari Luce dan Gray, aku melanjutkan percakapan kami. "Jadi, seperti apa kau mengenal Lucy Heartfilia itu, Safa?"

"Yah.. Seperti sahabatku. Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hm.. Rumahmu dimana?"

"Rumahku," ia menyapu pandang lingkungan sekitarnya. "Yang jelas kau salah jalan, Natsu. Ikut aku," ia menggandeng tanganku sambil berjalan. "Apa kau seorang penyihir?"

"I-iya. Kenapa?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Aku hanya mengenal beberapa _guild _disini. Salah satunya adalah guildmu, Fairy Tail." Safa berbicara hampir tak kenal koma dan tanda baca.

"Benarkah? Siapa nama anggota yang kau tahu di Fairy Tail?"

"Seperti, Erza Scarlet.."

_Erza benar-benar terkenal. Hampir semua orang disini tahu namanya._

"..Mirajane Strauss, Master Makrov Dreyar, Gajeel Redfox dan.." ia menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Ah. Kita sudah sampai. Disini rumahku, Natsu."

"Rumahmu.. Besar."

"Benarkah? Ini tidak sebesar penggambaranmu, Natsu. Mari, masuk." lalu Safa menggandengku masuk. "Aku pulang,"

"Safa-sama.. Kau sudah pulang. Safa-sama, siapa orang dibelakangmu?"

"Dia? Dia temanku, Natsu. Natsu, dia Greg. Kepala pelayanku."

"Se-senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Natsu. Natsu Dragneel dari guild Fairy Tail." salamku ramah.

"Fa-fairy Tail? Na-natsu Dr-dragneel?" tanya Greg si kepala pelayan(?)

"I-iya. Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Silahkan masuk.." lalu Greg mempersilahkan aku masuk.

"Natsu, ayo kekamarku!" seru Safa dengan semangat.

"U-uh." lalu aku menggangguk dan Safa menarik aku sambil berlari dan menuju kamarnya.

"Selamat datang dikamarku, Natsu. Oh, kalau kau mau sesuatu, bilang saja."

"Terima kasih, Safa. Boleh aku melihat-lihat?"

"Tentu. Silahkan,"

Dikamarnya, aku mengambil sebuah album foto sebanyak dua. *itusihbukansebuah-,-* "Safa, ini album foto-mu? Boleh kulihat?"

"Tentu._ Suki ni surega_, Natsu."

Aku sempat terperanjat mendengarnya. _Ah, suki ni surega. / Natsu! Apa yang kau lakukan? Arrgghh! Suki ni surega! /_ sial! Lagi-lagi kalimat dan suara Luce mengiang dikepalaku.

"Natsu.. Natsu.. Natsu!"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. "Iya? Apa?"

"Kau tidak mendengarku!? Aku bertanya padamu!"

"Tanya apa? Bisa tolong ulangi?"

"Iya. Aku bertanya, apa kau punya seorang yang kau cintai?"

"Ah? Pu-punya."

"Kira-kira, seperti apa dia?"

Aku mulai penasaran dengan apa yang ditanya oleh Safa.

~Lats~

Aku tahu aku bodoh. Namun aku harus menanyakannya. "Seperti apa, Natsu?"

"Se..seperti.. Itu kan bukan masalah penting, Safa."

"Natsu," aku mengambil nafas dan jeda. Orang didepanku ini 'meneguk' ludah. "Apa kau sungguh ingin tahu sebagai apa aku mengenal Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Bukankah kau sudah menjawabnya? Lucy Heartfilia yang kau tahu itu, sahabatmu, 'kan?"

"Natsu," aku menepuk pundak lelaki didepanku ini. "Memang benar, aku dan Lucy bersahabat. Namun, sebenarnya aku menganggap Lucy lebih dari sahabat."

"Yaitu?"

"Yaitu.." aku menarik nafasku lagi. "Aku sudah menganggap Lucy sebagai kakakku sendiri. Kau tahu? Sejak kematian ibunya dulu, ia selalu murung dan selalu saja bermaon dengan boneka kecilnya itu, dan.. Sebenarnya, ia kan punya teman. Setidaknya, ia harus share apapun yang mengganggunya, 'kan?"

"Hn. Kau benar. Lalu.. Apa hubung—"

"Natsu. Sebenarnya, aku telah mengkhianati Lucy. Aku sudah jahat padanya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ketika ia berjalan menghampirimu dengan teman lelakinya disampingnya, aku bisa melihat sorot matanya tak percaya bahwa ia melihatku lagi,"

"Ha?"

"Maksudku, semua orang bilang padanya bahwa aku susah mati karena sebuah kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuaku. Namun, hanya aku satu-satunya yang selamat. Dan, ketika aku mulai berani menampakkan wajahku lagi didepannya, aku bersama seseorang yang ia.."

"Yang ia?" Natsu mengulangi kalimatku.

".. Yang ia cintai." aku tahu Natsu kaget. Karena posisi bahunya sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ini pertama kalinya aku tidak menatap mata seseorang setelah kejadian itu.

"Safa,"

"Ya?" aku mengedipkan mataku dua kali.

"Boleh aku bawa foto ini?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk aku jadikan sebuah hiasan spesial untuk tahun baru."

"Tapi, tahun baru kan mas—" ia, Natsu membungkam mulutku dengan telunjuknya.

"Tenang, aku akan bertanya pada Luce,"

"Tentang?"

"Tentang itu, adalah rahasia. Kau boleh mengetahuinya ketika sudah saatnya, Safa."

Aku mengembangkan pipiku. "Aku bukan anak kecil!~"(?)

"Haha.. Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali. Besok kita akan bertemu ditaman tempat kita biasa berkumpul, mengerti?" aku mengganggukkan kepala. "Osu! Aku berangkat."

"Natsu! Hati hati,"

Ia hanya memberiku ibu jarinya tanda oke. Lalu aku menggabrukkan tubuhku kekasur. _Rahasia? Kenapa aku tidak boleh tahu?_

~Lats~

_Natsu.. Cemburu? Sangat tidak mungkin, Gray. Dan.. Apa yang Safa lakukan dengan Natsu? Apa jangan jangan.. _Batinku khawatir. Lalu aku menutup kepalaku dengan sisa selimut. "Bodoh. Aku harus tidur, aku sudah mengantuk, selamat malam, Natsu.. Selamat malam, minna. Selamat malam, Safa.." lalu aku tertidur.

~Lats~

_Aku akan bertanya pada Luce. Apa dia benar benar mengenal Safa atau tidak. Lebih baik, aku tidur dulu. Aku sangat lelah. Malam, Luce. Malam, Safa._

~Lats~

_Bintang berkelap kelip dengan indah, Lucy. Selamat malam, Lucy. Selamat malam, Natsu. Oh.. Apa ada bintang kesukaanmu? Dan sepertinya.. Tidak, huft. Sudahlah. Aku sebaiknya tidur. Malam, ayah.. Ibu.. Semoga, kalian menjadi bintang yang terterang malam ini untuk menemani tidur Lucy dan aku. Lucy, lihatlah langit.._

~Lats~

_Papa.. Mama.. Tolong jadilah bintang yang terterang dimalam ini dan terangi malamku yang suram ini. Malam. _Lalu aku mencoba untuk tidur namun tidak bisa. Karena mengingat kejadian menyenangkan bersama Safa dulu. Lama kelamaan, aku lelah dan tertidur.

.oOo.


End file.
